Around My Element
by Mordekai
Summary: Throwing my own thing in to the mix. Crap summary, but please read and comment! Eric/OC
1. A Brief Introduction

**There were many humans in the room with them. Lord knows he had been doing his best to irritate Sookie all night, but something changed when this human entered the room. The whole atmosphere seemed to change. The air seemed lighter, like there was less oxygen in it, the lights seemed brighter. The whole world seemed to take on a happier feel. He took one look at her, and he was entranced. But then, so was the whole room. Eric couldn't take his eyes off of her. **

**She glanced around, not in the least perturbed by the sudden silence around her, nor the fact that some vampires were staring at her like she was the breakfast buffet. She merely looked around to gage where he was. Her gaze caught Eric's, although she would only discover his name later. She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, then someone spoke.**

"**Magdalena." It was said softly, but everyone in the room knew who had spoken. The girl's eyes turned to the speaker, giving everyone a chance to look her over. **

**She was petite, to say the least, and her hair was such a vivid shade of brown, it almost seemed too brown. Her eyes were a blue that could only be described as Prussian blue. So clear was their colour, it was strange to look at her eyes, blue with nothing else in the mix. **

**What she did next surprised the whole gathering.**

**Her face lit up in a smile, and she threw her arms around Godric's neck. **

**What he did next was even more of a surprise.**

**He smiled at her softly, and gently kissed her on the cheek, returning her hug in kind. He motioned Eric over with his eyes.**

"**Godric." Eric alerted the human to his presence. **

**She turned to face him, Godric's arm still around her. If he breathed, he'd have felt his breath catch. She smiled inquisitively at him. **

"**Eric. There is someone I would like you to meet." Godric said, "This is Magdalena."**

"**Hello." Eric said. **

"**Hello. So, who do I thank for getting him back to me in one piece?" she asked. Eric frowned. She was British. He hadn't expected that. **

"**Him." Eric responded. She laughed, and hugged Godric again. Godric seemed to be under the same spell as everyone else, apart from motioning Eric over, he had yet to remove his gaze from her. **

"**Somehow, I can believe that. But I'm also pretty certain that you, among others, had something to do with it." she said, resting her head against Godric's shoulder but still giving Eric a scrutinizing look.**

**Godric finally looked away from her.**

"**You'll have to forgive Lena. She enjoys speaking her mind." he said, looking at Eric, who bowed his head slightly.**

"**I would not expect less of a companion of yours." Eric said. Lena started laughing.**

"**She is not my companion." Godric said, staring straight in to Eric's eyes, "She is my granddaughter."**

"**I'm sure I misunderstood." Eric said, looking confused.**

"**She is my granddaughter." Godric repeated, "Not a direct granddaughter, but she is the descendent of my human life."**

"**Did she tell you this?" Eric looked at Lena, who raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**No. I sought her out. It was a way to pass the time after I lost interest in vampire affairs. In all honesty, I did not even seek her out. I was there when she was born." Godric explained.**

"**This was before vampires became the 'in thing'." Lena said, "I thought I was crazy because he always seemed to vanish before my eyes. Then Godric introduced himself."**

"**And you accepted it?" Eric asked, "Without question?"**

"**She researched her entire family tree, and kept me a secret until vampire rights were instigated. We have learned a lot from each other." Godric looked back at Lena, who pulled a face at him.**

"**But because we look so similar in age, everyone always assumes I'm a fangbanger." she said. **

"**Lena." Godric reprimanded.**

"**What? It's true." She shrugged, "I don't care, people can think what they want."**

"**And then you wonder why everyone thinks you're peculiar." Godric replied.**

"**No, **_**you**_** wonder why everyone thinks I'm peculiar. I know why. It's because-" Lena went silent, listening to what another young human was saying. Godric and Eric turned to face the boy.**

**Her eyes opened in shock as he pressed the button on a hand remote, setting off the bomb that was strapped to his chest. **

*****

**Lena watched her grandfather survey the damage.**

"**He's all right." she turned at the sound of Eric's voice. He was smiling in a slightly devious manner, and she assumed he'd just done something horrible to the beautiful blond girl with Bill Compton, Sookie.**

"**He's not." she replied, "Not really. He hasn't been all right for a while." They watched the survivors head for the hotel in silence for a while. She could feel his gaze slipping to her occasionally.**

"**Lena, Eric, come." Godric motioned them after him. **

*****

"**Promise me one thing." Godric looked directly at his progeny for the first time since they'd come to the roof. **

**Eric shook his head.**

"**Promise me." Godric repeated, sensing the pain coming from Eric, "Look after Lena."**

**Lena hurtled past Eric in to Godric's arms, and started trying to drag him back inside. **

"**Lena. No." Godric said, not even pulled slightly off balance by her efforts. She and Eric were both openly crying. **

"**Don't you dare." she said, her voice cracking with emotion, "Don't you dare leave me. Not you too."**

"**Lena." Godric began.**

"**You know what it was like before you came. You know. You know I was all alone. You remember what I went through." she said, still speaking, but not in the least calmly, "You remember. You probably remember better than I do. You can't leave me. Not now. Not when you know you're all I have. You're my family."**

"**Lena, you will not be alone. You will never be alone. I am not leaving you unprotected. And no one will ever harm you again." Godric said. He turned to Eric, leaving Lena watching them in silence. They spoke in the vampire language before Godric switched back to English, "As your maker, I command you… take Lena with you."**

*****

_**Author's Note: so… yeah, this one's basically introducing Lena to the world, and fitting her in with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything True Blood-ish except for Lena and the changes added with her.**_

_**Around My Element is a song by the Scottish group Jakil. **_


	2. Reaction

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Magdalena! Unfortunately. Enjoy. Sorry it took so long, just figuring out where my head is at for this story! X**

*

Eric sat on the edge of his bed, pinning Lena to it facedown with one hand and not much effort. She had stopped struggling for the moment, but she had done that earlier, and then desperately tried to make a break for the roof, unfazed as Eric used his vampire speed to block her path.

He'd stood before her, fangs bared in the most menacing way he'd ever managed, something like the hatred he remembered vaguely from his human days coarsing through his undead veins. He'd never felt such a strong urge to kill anything, changing a death blow in to a violent shake at the last second.

She hadn't even flinched. She'd seemed to be staring straight through him, almost as if she were unaware of his presence before her. But she'd stopped when he'd shaken her, so that couldn't be it.

He'd caught her as she'd crumpled to the floor, feeling as much shock as a vampire could. Talk about a change in tactics. He'd carried her to the bed, and there he sat now, still holding her down, although she hadn't moved in a while.

Eric leaned in closer to hear if she was breathing, worried for a moment. She was, but very softly. He leaned away and returned to his musings, still trying to understand what had provoked his reaction.

Lena shifted slightly, he shifted his weight, and she slapped his arm. Definitely not strong enough to hurt him, but enough to piss him off again. He reacted sharply, flipping her over on to her back and hissing a warning like a cat. He leaned his weight in to her ribs.

She glared at him, and shoved his arm from her chest, catching him by surprise, the only way she would be able to move him. He caught himself and pushed her against the headboard as she sat up, climbing in to a crouch on the bed.

She looked slightly surprised, but even more annoyed as she tried to catch her breath from the blow.

He growled this time, a guttural warning, a last chance to do his bidding. She stilled, taking the warning. He released a fraction of an inch to her personal space. She sprang forward and pushed him off the side of the bed.

Like a cat, he landed on his feet, and his reaction was instantaneous and his fury completely in accordance with a vampire nature. Almost before his feet had touched the floor behind him, he had rebounded back in to the air. He grabbed Lena as she tried to scramble off the bed and pinned her back down, sitting astride her, her arms in his steel grip above her head, and his fangs were within millimeters of her neck.

Lena just looked at him. He moved back slightly, staring in to her wild blue eyes that were full of almost every emotion a human was capable of, except fear and not understanding what he saw.

"Eric! You get off her right now!" an outraged voice exclaimed, breaking their seeming staring contest. They both looked away to see Sookie and Bill standing just inside the door.

Lena took the opportunity to roll out from underneath the Viking and straighten her clothes out. Eric merely sat on the bed.

"Excuse me." Lena briskly walked past Sookie and Bill and out of the hotel room.

Sookie and Bill both turned to stare at Eric, who shrugged.

"Jealousy will get you no where, Eric." Sookie scolded.

*

Lena walked until she couldn't feel his presence anymore. No presence would have been more welcome than Godric's at this moment in time, but he'd seen to it that he was no longer there for her. Eric, being his vampiric equivalent to a son, would have been an almost welcome second best, seeing as Godric was part of his essence.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of his despair over his maker's suicide, and the anger that freely flowed towards her, as if she hadn't tried her hardest to stop him.

As if she'd let him go. As if she'd let him leave her vulnerable again after two years in his complete protection, and all the years of sensing his presence.

As if she'd left him willingly. Left the only man, which is how she thought of him, who had never wanted anything from her except her acceptance of him, and occasionally, her company and conversation. The man who'd chased away her demons and permanently kept them at bay. Her only real family.

She shook herself as she felt her eyes fill up with tears, and repeated the mantra she'd said to herself when growing up. _Man the fuck up, M._

Eric's presence invaded her personal space and thoughts like a burglar breaking in to someone's house. She didn't need any more of that right now.

She glanced around to make sure there were no spectators, and then Lena did the only thing that she knew would throw him off her trail, something she'd struggled to control, and still only did incredibly rarely.

It had the desired effect immediately.

*

Eric's notion of where she was came to a complete shut down, and he jumped from his chair as if he'd been burned. He glanced at Bill to see if he'd felt the same thing. He obviously had.

Eric looked down at the letter in his hand. What Lena, if he ever found her again, would think of as Godric's suicide note.

"Leave." He said politely to Bill and Sookie. Bill pulled Sookie out of the room closing the door behind him, recognizing it as a command and not a request.

Eric moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed where he'd sat with Lena before, and unfolded the letter.

_'Eric, my son, my friend,_

_I understand that what you feel is inevitable. I knew you would feel this jealousy, and that is why I did not introduce you to Lena earlier. Perhaps that was a mistake, but I cannot change that now._

_I need you to look after her. She has been through a lot. At my age it is what I have left behind that I regret, and I regret not seeing the previous generations of my family flourish, and not changing some of their choices for them. It took me a while to track them down, and then I found her. _

_My Magdalena. _

_I do not expect you to understand my longing to protect her, but to understand that humans can be as cruel to each other as they are to us, perhaps crueler. You will doubtless have seen your own evidence of this, but I will assure you that what I was unable to protect her from pales what ever comparison you may have. I will not appeal to your compassionate side, I think you are still too young to have one, but I will ask this of you as a last request from myself. _

_Look after Lena. For me. I leave her with you as a part of me, and I hope that you can over come what you feel as you get to know her. _

_I have no doubt that she will surprise you. She never failed to surprise me._

_Goodbye, my friend. I think of you._

_Godric'_

Eric stared at the letter in disbelief, and then crumpled it slightly. He tried to get a sense of where Lena was, but found no trace of her anywhere.

He'd look for her at dusk. But for now, he lay down to sleep, unconsciously rolling in to the same spot Lena had been laying in earlier.


	3. Attitudes

Lena strolled in to Fangtasia without so much as getting her ID checked. And a good thing too, if they had Ided her she wouldn't have gotten in. The reason she got in was simple enough.

She snuck in through the back entrance. And it was surprisingly easy. Vampire arrogance had obviously lowered Eric's security standards.

Slipping seamlessly in to the crowd was not a problem either, but she couldn't help glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. She was fine, and unnoticed. Which, considering that she had dyed her hair another colour was pretty predictable. She didn't expect anyone except Eric to recognize her anyway, so it was with a great shock that she almost took out the table of vampires sitting behind her when Sookie called her name.

As Lena recovered, Sookie pulled her in to a hug.

"Where have you been?" she demanded of her, "We were so worried, you just disappeared!"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time." Lena answered, calm again.

"Time? It's been two weeks!" Sookie exclaimed. Then she glanced around and lowered her voice, "Have you seen Eric?"

"No. Is he here?" they both looked around. The Viking was no where in sight.

"He was. But he needed to talk to Bill about something." Sookie straightened, "He brought all your stuff here from Godric's. Well, not _here_ here. To his house. I thought he just lived in the dirt, you know? It'd be something you'd expect of him, but according to Pam he has a very big house."

"All of my stuff?" Lena asked. Sookie nodded.

*

"I understand that, but I don't think there's anything I can do." Eric glared at Bill. Not out of malevolence, but purely because he was the only one around. He snapped his mobile phone shut, and slammed in against the wall, smashing it to bits.

Bill didn't comment. They walked in to Fangtasia's main room. Eric froze.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. Bill murmured a reply.

"She's here." They both surreptitiously studied the faces of every patron of Fangtasia until they found what they were looking for. Sookie was talking to a girl with an impossibly strange hair colour. It looked like a mix of red and black. Both vampires approached to hear the tail end of the conversation.

*

"It's all safe." Lena jumped backwards again. A bad reflex, considering that was where the voice that had startled her had come from. Then she turned, finding herself face to chest with Eric.

"Lena's back." Sookie announced as Bill put an arm around her. Eric nodded once in acknowledgement, not taking his gaze from Lena.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a low voice. It sounded more annoyed than Sookie's question earlier.

"Around." Lena finally pulled her gaze from his chest and looked up in to the vampire's face.

"Where have you been?" he repeated, his gaze becoming more intense.

"Stop trying to glamour me." Lena snapped at him. He leaned back slightly, and she relented, "New Orleans. Never been there before."

"You changed your hair." Eric touched her hair with the tip of one finger. She merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not now." he growled.

Lena frowned, then glanced to the left and realized that he wasn't talking to her. A man in a baseball hat and a jumper, a very un-clublike outfit, was standing to the side of Eric with what looked like a pleading expression on his face.

Eric started to turn, prepared to actually push the guy away from them. Lena took the hand that Eric was raising to hit the man and intertwined their fingers. Confusion crossed Eric's face.

"He's a little busy right now." she said to the man, who looked a cross between relieved and disappointed. He stood staring at her.

"You can go now." she told him. He bowed slightly, and backed away as fast as his legs could carry him. She turned back to Eric, who was staring at their hands, "Can I have my stuff?"

"Godric asked that I look after you." he regained his usual arrogance.

"You?" Lena looked confused, "He wouldn't. He said you'd be annoyed... I don't understand." Eric let go of her hand.

"Come with me." He told her. She raised her eyebrow at him again, and shot him a look that informed him that she didn't appreciate his tone. He rolled his eyes, "Come on."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Godric didn't boss me around." was all she said.

"You can come with me, or I can carry you." Eric replied. Her eyes narrowed. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her through the crowd.

Resistance was futile, but that didn't stop Lena. She'd been born with a rebellious spirit. So she fought against him until they got to the back room. Then she did something that most people would consider ill-advised, but she thought quite effective.

She pulled her ring off her middle finger and pressed it against the back of Eric's neck.

He hissed and dropped her like he'd been burned. Which he had. Godric had given her the ring, and it was pure silver with the rune for protection engraved on the inside.

Eric grabbed her hand, and she crumpled, dropping to her knees with a cry. His anger fled the scene as quickly as it had arrived.

He crouched beside her.

"Let me see." he said. Lena glared at him, her hand pressed against her chest, "If you hadn't used the silver, you'd be fine."

"If you had let me walk like a normal person, I wouldn't have used the silver." she retorted. He sighed.

"Fine. I am at fault. Now, may I see your hand, or do I have to take it from you?" he said in a tense voice.

She held out her hand. He hissed again when he took it, and let go. She put her ring in to her other hand.

"Sorry." she mumbled. Eric took her hand again. He'd broken it. He hadn't even realized that he'd done it, he'd been so preoccupied with his silver burn.

"It's broken." he informed her. She shot him a look that meant she already knew. He sighed again, eyes turned skyward. Then he rolled back the sleeve on his right arm and bit in to his wrist, "Here. It'll fix it."

She stared at him as if he'd gone insane.

"You're kidding, right?" she said, "Are you mental? I'm not drinking your blood."

"If you're squeamish how did you live with a vampire?" he asked.

"I'm not squeamish. I just don't want you tracking me for the rest of my life!" she snapped, "And I definitely do not agree with you being able to seduce whatever you want out of me afterwards."

"I didn't mean it like that." he explained, exasperated. They watched his wrist heal itself.

"It's either this, or heal naturally, and that will take a while." he tried to persuade her.

"Then I guess you should take me to the hospital." she stated, and Eric knew she wouldn't change her mind. She'd said it in Godric's decisive tone. The one that meant all arguments were futile.

"I'll call my doctor." He used his office phone, "Can I set it, meanwhile?"

She held out her hand to him again, but didn't make a noise as he re-broke the bones and put them back how they should be.

*

"Why did Godric ask you to look after me?" Lena sat in Eric's chair, hand on the desk in it's brand new cast.

The doctor had been and gone, and the club was emptying out as dawn approached.

"I have absolutely no idea." Eric replied, but he pulled out the letter that Godric had given him and offered it to her.

He watched her face as she read it. She pushed it back across the desk to him. They were silent for a while.

"It's getting close to dawn. Shouldn't we go to your house?" Lena asked. She stood up as he did, and followed him.

*

**So, yeah, there you go. I own nothing except for Lena and her mishaps. Sorry if this one's a little boring, but it can't all be full of lust! But since you were all so patient, here's some more!**


	4. Dream Sequence

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Lena, and her mishaps!! You're gonna get a wee insight in to her. Enjoy!**

*

_Eric knew he was dreaming. And the reason he knew that he was dreaming was because he generally didn't dream. And that he didn't seem to be himself. He was soon proven to be correct, as a man he did not know approached him, and stroked his long brown hair, winding it around his finger and smiling at him in a leery manner._

"_Magda." the man said, "Magda, Magda, Magda. What are we going to do with you?"_

_Eric felt tears running down his face. _

"_Please. I don't want to go in there." the voice came from where Eric was standing, but it sounded like a very young girl. _

"_Now, now." said the man, "Look at what you made me do." He turned Eric to face a mirror. _

_The reflection was definitely not Eric. It was of a young girl, no more than seven. Her hair was very long, and her face was tear stained. But that was evidently not the man's focus. _

"_Do you see what your behaviour makes me do?" the man asked again, grabbing hold of the hair on the back of Eric's head and forcing his face closer to the mirror, highlighting the bruising down the right side of his face. _

"_Please." the girl said. The man let go of her, and turned her to him._

"_Now. You're to go in there, and apologize for your appearance. You'll tell them you had a nasty bump, and we'll see if we can salvage the situation. I might still be able to get at least a thousand for you. You are a favourite, after all." the man gently pushed Eric towards an open door. Whoever the girl was, Eric could feel that she did not want to go in to the room. He felt something that he hadn't felt in over a thousand years. Fear. _

"_Please." the girl repeated, "I don't want to. They're not nice. I don't want to!"_

_The man pushed her in to the room and closed the door behind her. Eric found himself staring at a room full of men. _

He jumped awake, narrowly avoiding banging his head on his coffin door. He hadn't dreamed in centuries, and here he was, plagued by strange nightmares, as humans would refer to them.

Eric climbed out of his coffin. It was dusk, and by the silence that greeted him, Lena was not awake yet. He'd installed her in what the realtor had called the 'master' bedroom. The biggest room in the house, complete with bed, tv, and all of her things.

In a decision that was completely out of character, he decided to go and check on her. If anyone asked, he was making sure she hadn't escaped. Not that anyone would ask. No one else lived at his house. Pam now had her own place. He opened Lena's door with the silence expected of a vampire, and stood beside her bed, watching her.

She was still there. A good sign. She was also breathing, so she hadn't died during the day. The bedsheets were black, and her new cast shone like a star against them. Eric bit his lip, once again regretting his actions. After a thousand years, he should be able to control his temper. Especially around her, a piece of Godric. But Godric, as always, had been right. Her presence made him irrational and irritated. And she wouldn't take his blood so she could heal.

A thought crossed his mind. Maybe he could get to drink some now, while she was asleep.

She shifted, and murmured something. Eric frowned.

"_Min älskling_." she murmured._ 'My darling'_. So Godric had spoken to her in their language. Interesting.

She moved again, and as she did, her hair fell across her face in a strangely familiar way. Eric studied her, and then stopped as realization dawned.

'Magda', the man had called him. Which was short for Magdalena. Which was long for Lena. He'd been Lena in his dream. That was what Godric had meant.

It was her turn to jump awake.

"Shit!" she cried, jumping up and gathering the duvet around her. She relaxed as she recognized him, "You scared me. I know you're a vampire, but can you not creep around me while I'm sleeping, please?"

He stood looking at her.

"And stop staring at me like that." she said. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown.

"Are you feeling all right?" Eric asked.

"Ah, so you haven't lost the ability to speak. You had me worried for a minute there. Viking expressions leave too much to the imagination." she stopped, as though expecting him to be annoyed. She looked at him, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem warm. Are you sure you're OK?" he watched her, and she responded by sneezing.

"Warm? I think you should invest in central heating, it's freezing in here." she pulled her dressing gown closed, "I think I might have a cold."

"I'm going to Fangtasia. You can stay here. Don't break anything." Eric was gone before she could reply.

Lena glanced around, and then yawned.

*

Eric returned just before dawn, surprised to see that the windows were all dark. Either she was asleep, or something was wrong.

He'd already thrown two vampires out of his club, along with a number of fangbangers, so he was ready for a fight.

The house was silent.

There was a note from the doctor on his hallway table.

_Slight temperature. Left medicine with her. We'll settle tomorrow night. _

OK, but where was she? He checked upstairs, but she wasn't in any of the rooms up there. Nor was she downstairs. So she'd disappeared again.

Shaking his head, Eric made his way to the room where he kept his coffin. He opened up the coffin, and stared in surprise. Of all the places to be, this was where he'd found her. Although, seeing as she'd lived with a vampire for the past two years, he shouldn't be surprised. He did laugh, though.

Lena didn't even wake. She was sprawled across his coffin like she owned it, her duvet wrapped around her, sound asleep. She even had a hint of a smile on her face.

Eric sighed, and carried her up to her bed, then went back down to sleep. He'd tell her off in the evening. The coffin was his and only his. Not even his 'children' slept in his coffin.


	5. Continuance

Eric looked at Lena. She was completely oblivious that he was watching her, as she flitted around behind the bar of Fangtasia, serving drinks to vampires and humans alike.

She was a natural at this. She even seemed to have a gift for guessing what drink people would prefer.

She looked different to how she had a couple of months ago. And not only because the cast had now been removed from her arm. She'd been a bit anxious as the doctor cut the plaster from her arm, worrying that he would cut her.

Eric had been watching intently, her anxiety passing through to him somehow. He'd been ready to bleed the doctor dry if he harmed her.

But that wasn't the whole difference. For one thing, her hair was no longer that ridiculous shade of red/black. Now it was back to it's natural brown. He liked that. It didn't make her quite so conspicous.

He still felt that irrational jealousy at times, when she mentioned Godric, for example. But for some reason it was slowly being joined with a fierce protectiveness that he understood even less than the jealousy. Perhaps it was that despite his scolding of her the night after he found her asleep in his coffin, she had slept in it every night since, until he returned from wherever he had been. The smell of her surrounded him at night, and he found he missed it if she missed a night in his bed.

It also probably had something to do with the dreams he was having about what had happened to her. Each one was more intense, more vivid, more shocking. He had seen a lot in his life, he was a vampire not unknown to slaughtering people every once in a while, and he had been a Viking as a human, but some of the things he saw in his dreams of her life truly sickened him.

For her part, she never mentioned anything about her life before Godric. He wasn't sure if she had the dreams when he dreamed them, because she never showed any signs. She was genuinely difficult to read.

A loud noise forced him out of his thoughts. He looked to where Lena had been, but didn't see her. Instead, he saw Pam smirking at him, and she raised her eyebrows, looking behind him.

He turned, and was somewhat surprised by what he saw.

Lena was beating the hell out of some human. And not in an insecure, I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing beating type way. In a I've-trained-in-muay-thai-and-my-aim-is-to-split-your-skull-open way.

The guy was in heap on the floor in a matter of seconds. Lena standing over him, an outraged expression on her face. Despite her obviously not needing it, Eric intervened. The man, whoever the pathetic creature was, was taken in to a back room to be fixed up. Lena ended up being carried by Eric in to his office.

"Stop fighting with me. Are you trying to break your arm again?" he hissed as he set her down. She tried to leave the office, looking a mix of extremely angry, worried, and upset.

Eric blocked her path, mildly confused.

"Lee." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at his touch like it had set her on fire. She looked up at him with those eyes. He straightened, shocked by what he saw. The expression he had seen in his dreams, but never actually on her grown up face.

Neither one spoke for a minute.

"Lee." He said again, reassuring her with what had become his personal nickname for her, "What the hell is going on?"

If either one of them had looked at the security camera feed at that moment, they would have seen a black limosuine waiting patiently outside the club. They would have seen the man who had been beaten in to a heap on the floor by Lena be thrown out, and, after checking to see if he was being watched, head directly for the car and get in.

Inside the car a man who resembled a gentleman was waiting, tapping his cane on the floor for lack of anything else to do. It wasn't that he couldn't sit still, for he could be as immobile as a statue, if he so chose. It was that, for once, indeed, if any of his acquaintances saw him they would say it was the only time they had ever seen him in such a way. For once, he was anxious.

The hired help got in to the car, wounds healing.

"Is it her?" the man asked.

"Without a question of a doubt." The hired help replied, mentally preparing for his reward. The man smiled, and gestured him out of the car.

The hired help was put in to another car, with some of the regular staff. He was never heard from again.

Inside the car, the man put the handle of his cane to his lips and tapped them thoughtfully.

"So this is where you've been hiding. . ." he murmured, "It's all right, we'll get you back. And then you'll never leave us again."

He looked at the pictures of the girl spread across the seats of the car.

"My Magdalena..." he whispered.

**OK. Sorry it's been so long. Been busy with work, et al. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada except for Lena and her mishaps!**


	6. Intrigue

Back inside the bar, oblivious to what was going on outside, Lena was pointedly refusing to answer any of Eric's questions.

"Magdalena." He growled, calling her by her full name. She glanced up at him from where she was sitting in his office chair.

But still she did not speak.

"Where, in the name of God, did you learn to fight like that?" Pam asked, coming in to the office. Eric shot her such a venomous look, she paused in her tracks before continuing on in to the room. The way she had fought was astonishing for someone so small. The damage she had caused to the man was quite severe. And she was completely unharmed herself.

Lena shrugged, an expression of 'I'll never tell and you can't make me' painted across her face.

"You look like a petulant child." Eric grumbled. In fact, she looked like she was scared of something, and would not admit it, not even to herself.

Inside Lena, some sort of storm was raging. A storm that varied in emotions. One minute she would feel her heart beating against her chest, like it was trying to break out, and feel terrified. The next she would be angry as hell.

The guy wouldn't know, but she had known who he was the minute she laid eyes on him. He was one of _Them._ A new one at that. She knew all the old faces, but he had the scent of Them on him. He'd had contact with Them, and she could tell it from miles away. After all, she'd been with them long enough, even if she'd managed to avoid them for the past few years. She'd lived without them, without mentioning them to anyone except Godric when he caught her in that state, and she was damned if she was going to tell anyone else about it.

Pam left the office, leaving Eric and Lena alone again. Eric studied the human, trying to figure out what was going on. He could hear her heartbeat, beating like a deer's while escaping a mountain lion, but he didn't understand it. _Dammit, Godric._ He thought.

"Does this have something to do with the dreams?" He asked, suddenly. She looked at him in confusion.

"What dreams?" she asked. That cleared up his first question.

"I have these dreams about your life. . ." He began, looking straight in to her eyes. _There._ She tried to hide it, but he knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"I have no idea what you mean." she said. Next question. What would make her lie about it?

He'd seen many things in his long life, he'd seen many people die, but the dreams he now dreamt worried and confused him.

Perhaps it was because he had never truly died. Of course, he had had the vampire death, that was obvious, and he'd looked in to peoples eyes as they died at his cause, but he'd never felt death. And for some reason, every night that he dreamed of Lena's life, his dream ended in death. In her death. The rest of the dream he knew was true, but the end made him wonder what the hell was going on with this unfathomable human. What was it that had made Godric so protective of her? What was so **special **about her?

At that moment his musings were interrupted by Sookie bursting in and demanding something of him. Lena took the opportunity to escape her interrogation.

Far away, a group of men sat watching a video. It was a video of a young girl. The girl was pretty, and what they were doing to her seemed right, to them. It was their right, as this elite club told them. The sound was not muted, because the screams were necessary. They were not averse to the pain they were causing the girl, they enjoyed it. The last scream faded as the girl expired, and the screen was turned off.

A man resembling a gentleman stood, not so much leaning on his cane as using it as a prop.

"I have found what I was asked to find." he stated. The group began murmuring, "She is being harboured by one of my kind, which I find distasteful, as having tasted her blood, it irritates me that another might."

The men looked around at each other.

She had been found. Their prized possession. The favourite one. She was something of a legend, the hand-me-down of the club. Her history with them was long, and she most definitely belonged with them.

"How do we get her back, Mr. Edgington?" asked the Elder.

The vampire smiled, his fangs coming out slightly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Eric woke with a start, and moved to sit up. Night had come. He glanced down at what was minorly inconveniencing him, and felt a hint of surprise.

Lena.

She lay half on him, and half on her side, squeezed in to his coffin with him. How the hell had she gotten in there?

She was still asleep. He stopped moving as she shifted and murmured something.

"_Jag behöver hjälp."_ she murmured. She shifted again, and repeated more insistently, "_Jag behöver hjälp!"_

He looked at her in genuine surprise as she put her hand around his wrist as if he were trying to get away. He felt her warmth, except it didn't feel like it was coming from her. He looked at his hand, and realized that it had lost its vampiric whiteness. It looked as though it were alive again.

The colour faded as he moved, and Lena woke, jerking away from him.

"_Jag är ledsen för allt jag gjort." _She blurted quickly. 'I am sorry for all I've done.'

"Lena," He said, "What is going on?"

**Hope you enjoy it! I'll add some more soonish. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing 'cept for Lena!**


	7. Revelation

She still hadn't told him anything. And it had been three days.

He wasn't sure what annoyed him the most, that she hadn't old him what the hell was going on, or that he couldn't seem to glamour it out of her in any way, shape or form.

Lee, as he'd come to call her, was laughing at something Sookie had said.

Eric looked down at his hand, the image of the way it had looked when she'd gripped his wrist stuck in his head. It was impossible. He must have imagined it. That's what she had said anyway.

He looked back up at her, ignoring the pleading looks people were shooting at him as he focussed his gaze. She looked different to him, all of a sudden. Something about her... it wasn't glowing, but he could see some sort of an aura around her. What the hell was going on?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The attack came out of nowhere.

One minute Fangtasia was at peace. The next second, a vampire had launched himself at Lee, pinning her to the ground. The humans, bless their cotton socks, started running around like headless chickens. Except Sookie. Alcide had managed to pull her away, but she was fighting him, shouting for Magdalena.

Eric tossed the vampire aside like he was a rag doll, coming down on one knee beside Lee, who looked like she wasn't breathing.

For a moment, he was filled with panic.

He'd failed Godric in his dying request.

He hadn't protected Magdalena. She was laying dead at his feet, and it was all his fault.

Then she breathed.

And the vampire who he'd disregarded stabbed him through the shoulder with a silver stake.

Lee jumped up, and without pausing removed the stake from Eric's shoulder, flipped it round and got the vampire directly through his heart. And, as vampires did, he exploded all over everything.

"Did he get you?" Lee asked, concern in her voice.

Eric coughed, and realized he was coughing up blood. Maybe the little sucker had gotten him.

Lena looked at his blood covered hand and made a split second decision.

"You make me regret this, and I will kill you myself." she said in a low, even tone as she used a broken glass to cut open her wrist.

Eric stared in shock as the blood flowed like a rainbow. Different colours swam before his eyes. It smelled like the food his family had eaten when he'd been a child. She put her wrist to his mouth.

"This won't help." he murmured.

"Trust me." she said, in a no-nonsense manner, "It will."

So he drank.

"Stop when you can barely feel my heartbeat." she said. He looked at her, watching her skin turn pale as he drank. He pulled her in to his lap, watching, fascinated. She tasted exquisite, like an extremely old vintage of wine. But there was something behind the flavour, some sort of feeling. He pulled harder to try to feel what it was. It felt like sunshine. Or a storm. It kept changing.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted, "You're killing her!"

Then he felt it, or rather, he didn't feel it. Lena's heart had stopped. It had taken him barely five minutes to drain her.

He dropped her as though she'd burned him. Her eyes were staring at him blankly. An expression she'd most certainly never had before. He felt blood running down his face, and realized he was crying. He bit open his wrist, and put it to Lee's mouth.

"I'm sorry, _m__in älskling._ I can't let you die. You'll get over it." He said. She'd barely swallowed a mouthful of his blood when she started coughing, spitting blood everywhere.

He held her up, helping her breathe. He could feel her breathing as though it were his lungs that were sucking in the air.

"Eric..." Pam said. He looked up at her, and saw her staring at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What?" he said, letting Lee move to the floor as she continued coughing.

"Look at yourself." Sookie said, also staring at him. Almost everyone else had fled the scene, not wanting to feel a vampire's wrath.

He looked down at his hands. They were the colour of a human's. Slightly pinkish. He could see his veins actually working. He stood, and looked in the mirror behind the bar.

He looked almost normal, except for the blood all over him. The wound from the stake, well, there was just a hole in his shirt.

Lee stopped coughing, and looked up at him from the floor.

He offered her a hand. She took it.

Eric pulled her in against him.

"What are you?" he asked. He could smell her blood. It made him want more. The problem was, the smell was coming from him. She smelled like him. He smelled like she usually did.

"I'm a human." she said, somewhat uncertainly.

Everyone stared at her.

"I just can't die." she finished, "You know, like Wolverine from X-men?"

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada except for Lena/Lee/Magdalena whatever you want to call her.**

**Sorry for the delay. Been a bit busy. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Honesty

"Can I have some water, please?" Lee asked. She still looked faint.

Eric looked at Pam, who rolled her eyes and went to get a bottle of water. Sookie put an arm around Lena. Alcide stared at her like she was an alien.

"Thanks." Lee said as Pam offered her the bottle.

"Did Godric know?" Eric asked. Lena looked at him.

"Of course he did." She replied, "Why do you think he saved me?" she bit her lip.

"What d'you mean, 'saved you'?" Sookie asked, before Eric had the chance.

Lee looked at the door like she wished it would walk over and escort her out.

"My parents. . . If you can call them that. . . They sold me to some men when I was four years old. They were afraid of me. . . I'd fallen. . . My father had thrown me down the stairs in a drunken rage, and even though I'd broken my neck, my head snapped back in to place and I got up." Lena inhaled deeply. "The men, they were from some sort of company. The Company. That's what they always called themselves, anyway. They specialized in selling men, or women, their fantasies, provided they could pay the right amount."

Eric couldn't take his eyes from the girl splattered in blood, his blood, her blood, that idiot vampire's blood.

"They could do whatever they wanted with the people they bought. One of the favourite... fantasies was killing people. In various ways. They all had different ideas. Decapitation. Electrocution. Lethal injection. Asphyxiation. Ripped to death by a pack of dogs. Torture. During sex. Anything you can think of. The problem was, they felt guilty afterwards." She sighed, "Until I came along, you know? Nothing like killing someone who wakes up minutes later as though it was a bad dream, like nothing happened. They always got a lot of money for me. I believe minimum bid was... five million dollars when Godric took me."

Sookie hugged her. Eric blinked, understanding what Godric had meant. He finally understood the dreams.

"How many times have you died?" Alcide asked. Lena looked at him.

"I lost count when I was eight." she said, truthfully, "That's when the vampire started coming."

"Vampire?" Eric asked, sitting up straight. Lee nodded.

"He wanted to feel alive again, or something. He was fascinated with me. Godric found out that I can heal vampires, restore them to a life-like semblance. Look at yourself, Eric. Imagine that, every day. Can you hear your heartbeat? Do you feel that adrenalin in you? It's almost like you're human again. Good disguise, no?" Lena shivered.

"We're going home." Eric stood up, "Alcide, take Sookie home. Pam, tell the humans to clean up the mess."

He picked up Lena. She felt cold, like he must usually have felt to her. He could feel her breathing again. She relaxed in his arms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time they reached the house, she was asleep.

"I..." Eric began. He shook his head. For once in his thousand years, he didn't know what to say.

He took her to where he knew she'd want to be, lay her down, and closed the doors to his coffin room, and lay down beside her.

She blinked at him, not quite awake. He looked at her.

"_God morgon_." she mumbled, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"_God morgon._" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothin' except Lena! Please review, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
